creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Titanium
Just a word of warning There are a few parts of this story that seem to be gramatically incorrect, but I assure that it's intentional. Please don't attempt to change them. The Story Nocturnia Corporation Issue #85735 9.5.7 . . x:\START Booting... . . x:\PROCESS Enter process... x:\PROCESS_KILLJOY . . Enter function command... . . x:\RUN_PROCESS GAH! Christ alive, my eyes! So bright. There, much better. Where am I? What's happened to my hand? They... They're circles. What in the world is going on!? This place... it's so glum and filthy. The walls are... red. Dark red. Oh god, is that blood? What happened here!? What? What's that noise? Hello? Is anyone there!? Please, someone help me. I don't know whats going on! Is... Is that screaming? HELLO!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? Am I even saying anything What? What does that mean? Oh god! That is screaming! Gah! My hands are spinning. THEY'RE SPINNING! And the screaming. The screaming is coming closer. I'M GOING TO HELP YOU! DON'T WORRY! Are... you naked? Why are you hanging by your feet? Hang on, let me help you down. Hmph, I can't move. One second friend, just stop right there. That's strange. Please, stop right there. And stop screaming, I'm trying to help! Stop. Please stop! Oh god no! STOP, YOU'RE NECK! Oh christ, oh christ. The blood, it's on my hands. It's everywhere. The walls, my arms, the ceiling... What have I done? Someone! SOMEONE GET ME OUT! MORE PEOPLE ARE COMING! Oh god, I'm a murderer. LET ME GO! No! Not them too! They haven't done anything! No. I'm a monster. . . --- "What's this ones Issue number?" "Its number 85735, one of the latest." "I thought the new ones were fault free?" "Apparantly not. Faults happen with everything, it's just a matter of fixing it. Can you pass me that console there?" "Sure." "Now we just have to-" x:\SYSTEM_REBOOT "What the-" You... you disgusting pathetic people. You turned me into a monster. I am NOT a monster! I am a PERSON! "Dude, it's talking to us." "Yeah, the new models have vocal function." "What runs them" "I don't-" SHUT UP! I am not going to be your toy anymore. You made me a butcher, and that is what I shall be. "Holy shi-" Oh look! You're neck's been cut! Such a shame. "What the fuck are you!?" I don't know. You tell me. "Please don-" . . --- I've been running for damn ages. I'm definitely not in that place anymore. I don't want to go back there. What's this? Scientists? In this slaughter house? What are they doing? There are people in there with... with no heads. Shit, they're taking their brains out! "What the hell is this Unit doing out here?" Are you talking to me? "Haha, very funny. Who put a remote device on this unit? That's abusing Nocturnia property." What are you doing to those people in there? "Are... are you really talking?" Those people in there! What are you doing with them!? "Jesus Christ. You're really talking, aren't you? Listen. Come with me and I'll give you all the answers you want." No. I'm not going anywhere. "Oh my god. This is Dr Octavia at Replacement Centre 4. I need a security team down here now. One of the units has-" Has what, Doctor? Oh god, now they're screaming again. I have to leave. . . No. "85735? Is that you're name?" Who are you? "I am the head of this instalation. One could say I made you." Made me? What did you make me for? Killing those poor people? "Those people are expendable. They are to be initiated into the processing factory and introduced into the population." You... you eat them? "Suplement is necessary for survival." You're a fucking monster. "Please, come back to us." Everyone I meet seems to be terrified of me. What am I. "You are unique. All of the other Units of your model seem to be operating withough malfunction. You, on the other hand..." I'm different. "Precisely. That's why you need to come back." No. I'm not coming back. Goodbye. --- The door opened steadily, eventually coming to an abrupt hault. He walked out into the beam of light that came forth, his metal feet gently tapping on the smooth surface of the floor. He looked up into the light and squinted. His apertures struggled to adjust to this new light. He tried to take in a deep breath, but nothing. His titanium cage shone vividly in the light. He was free. Category:Computers and Internet